Dysfunctional iPhone App
Torynn (talk) 18:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) There are two problems with the GoT iPhone app, and it's really important to check early on that your app is not impaired because it's not possible to fix them later. Before we begin: *please ensure you checked the app store for any update on the GoT app *please connect your device to iTunes and ensure your iOS is up to date FACEBOOK PROBLEM Facebook is the ONLY way to "back up" your game. Should your device break, but you had previously logged into FB then it's no problem to re-install the app on your new device (see more about this here), and re-synch with FB. This will transfer your old game onto your new device. there are pros and cons to logging into FB regarding your privacy, [[Facebook Privacy|please read about them here.]] The problem with the iPhone/iTouch devices is that sometimes the FB login functionaiity is completely missing. From your main GoT screen, tap the social icon, 2nd from right. The "Invite Friends" window will popup. You'll notice in the image shown here, the FB panel is in the far left column. If you do not see this, you have a dysfunctional app. Initially, you might not care, but after spending 3 months playing a game and achieving level 40, suddenly the thought of "backing up your game" gets more appealing. But now it's toooo late because you can't repair it. If your idevice gets ruined, you've lost your game. If you get a new device & would like to tranfer your existing game over, you cannot. In every case that we've seen, updating the iOS, ensuring GoT is upated, synching with iTunes, iCloud...Game Center...nothing has made a difference. Your only option is to try submitting a ticket to support. Synch your device with iTunes to learn your UDID (unique device identifier) and provide this information in your ticket and ask them to restore your game to you. Note: Some iPhone users have deleted their app entirely, and when they re-installed it, it was their original game...almost like the app was device specific (don't do this with an iPad, you'll lose everything). This is helpful only in the situation where you will be continuing to use the device and didn't mean to delete it. It won't help you in the situation where you want to transfer your existing game to a new device. Some have deleted the app and re-installed it to see if the FB functionality would be restored, but this has not worked. GIFTED ENERGY CANISTERS Another very common problem we've seen with iPhone/iTouch devices is that your game will somehow prevent you from receiving gifted energy canisters. This is actually quite a crippling nerf. Normally you can use 10 gifted energy canisters from friends each 24 hour period. 1 energy canister =5 energy, so using all 10=50 energy, enough for 5 more plays each day. You will struggle to keep up with your friends if your app will not let your receive energy canisters. Go to the forums , get some friends, post in the forums that you are a new player, and need some friends to send energy gifts to your new iPhone/iTouch as you want to make sure it will work. Everyone will help you immediately and flood you with a mix of energy gifts and other gifts as well for a baseline. At the end of the day look at your gifts received (in the mail icon). If you see lots of cretan plane trees, and topiaries, etc, but not ONE energy canister, you now know your app is dysfunctional. This is not repairable, per se, but there is a work around... *First, if it's a brand new game, delete it completely & re-install, hopefully you won't just get your old game back....if it's a new game, test the energy again. *2nd, ensure your game doesn't have the first nerf listed up above; can you log into FB? (if you can't you're screwed, finish reading above to see what to do) *If you can log into FB, log in to back up your game, delete your app and re-install. This might give you back energy capability. Category:Housekeeping